The Winner Is
by Kinkajouu
Summary: During the new World Championships, Mariah ends up getting a little ‘excited’, and gets Ray to help her out. Oneshot. Set after G-Rev. Lemon.


+ During the new World Championships, Mariah ends up getting a little 'excited', and gets Ray to help her out. Oneshot. Set after G-Rev.

+ WARNINGS: Lemon. Sex Scene. Hanky Panky. Sexytime. So on and so forth.

+ Disclaimer: Anything Beyblade-related does not belong to me. It belongs to the bloke who created all these lovely characters.

+ Well, howdy!! I noticed there is a lack of lemons between Mariah and Ray on here, but there are lots of limes. So, I thought I'd contribute a lemon. Though, it may turn out to be really PANTS, because I have only ever written manlove lemons XD Ah, well, there's a first for everything. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Winner Is**

"AAAND THE WINNER ISSSSS…. RAAAAYYY!"

The crowd started cheering, and Ray punched the air. He had just beaten Rick from the PPB All-Starz, and even though Lee had lost his match against Max, the White Tiger X clan had won these matches thanks to Mariah's quick thinking against Michael.

Thinking about his team mates, Ray turned around to see them running towards him. He grinned at them as they reached him.

"That was an awesome battle, Ray," Kevin said, practically glowing with joy.

"It made me hungry, though," Gary said, and everyone laughed.

"We'd better go and cool off, so we can watch the BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boyz match," Lee said.

Everyone agreed, and they toddled off to their dressing room. As they were walking, Mariah grabbed Ray's hand and held it. He smiled at her as she stared off and bit her lip.

"Something wrong, 'Riah?" Ray asked.

"Not as such," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin.

Their team mates were ignoring their conversation. Ever since Mariah and Ray got together, they had learned not to listen in to the couple's conversation. Though, Lee did keep an ear out, just in case his little sister was planning on doing something he didn't agree with.

As soon as they had reached their dressing room, they all wiped their faces with towels.

"Christ, it's warm out there," Lee commented.

"Warm? I'm half-baked!" Kevin joked.

As they were all laughing, Mariah mentioned to them about using the bathroom, and she locked herself in the small adjoining room. The laughing soon stopped, and she heard the door to the dressing room opening, and then closing.

'_The gits have left me alone_,' Mariah thought angrily, as she flushed the toilet. '_God, maybe it's the heat out there or something, but I feel really… Turned on._'

Mariah sighed and looked in the mirror. She wiped away the few beads of sweat that had quickly appeared on her forehead, and washed her hands. When she opened the bathroom door, she squealed, not expecting to see Ray stood right in front of her.

"Oh my God, Ray! You shouldn't stand there like that. You scared me half to death!" Mariah exclaimed, clutching at her chest.

"Sorry, 'Riah, I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ray apologised, leaning against the doorframe.

"I told you, nothing's wrong…" Mariah answered, looking shifty.

"Then why do you look as though you're trying to hide something?"

"Well… Nothing's wrong… But I am feeling a bit… Excited."

"As in, turned on excited?" Ray raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Mariah said, giving him a naughty smile.

"Can it wait until later?"

Mariah pouted.

"Just because you want to see Tyson and Kai's match."

"No, that's not it. Kai's not even blading today. Tala pulled him out because he hurt his wrist. Kai didn't go down without a fight, of course, but I heard Tala strapped him to a bed and refused to let him go until later or something."

It was Mariah's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Tala really did that?"

"So I heard. Anyway, are you sure it can't wait until later?"

"Well, you've got a choice. Get some now, or don't get any for a week," Mariah said, folding her arms.

"Well, in that case…" Ray started.

He reached out, and pulled Mariah over to the sofa, making her squeal again. Ray pushed her down so she was on her back, and he leant down to meet her in a searing kiss, purposely making sure he rubbed his groin against her. Feeling how excited Ray was, Mariah gasped into the kiss he was giving her.

"Now look what you've done, 'Riah," Ray said, grinning and moving away from her slightly. He gestured to his crotch. "You've gone and made me all hard."

"I've still got the magic touch, then," Mariah replied, also grinning and running a finger over a certain lump in Ray's trousers.

"Most definitely," Ray muttered in Mariah's ear.

He took the lobe slightly in his mouth and nibbled on it, making Mariah gasp. His hands found the clasps of her shift, and he undid them, pushing the shirt over her shoulders. Mariah moved her arms, and lifted off the sofa a tad, so she could remove the garment completely.

Ray moved back to Mariah's mouth, giving her a passionate kiss. His one hand trailed down Mariah's side, tickling her and making her shiver under him. His other hand had wound around Mariah's back, and undid her bra with such ease, that it was made clear that he had to do it quite often.

He pulled Mariah's bra off, making her shiver more when the cool air of the air conditioned room hit her. Ray looked down at her, seeing goose pimples rise over her chest and arms.

"Somehow, this seems unfair," Mariah pouted.

"What does?" Ray replied, not taking his eyes off her chest.

"Me being completely topless, and you still having all your clothes on."

Ray looked up, and grinned. He stood up to take his shoes off, and he also took Mariah's off.

"Still not fair. You've only taken your shoes off," Mariah pouted some more.

"Stop complaining, will you?" Ray laughed.

He sat Mariah up, and moved her hands to the clasps on his shirt.

"You want my clothes off, so take them off," he smiled.

Mariah grinned, and began undoing the clasps. As she was doing so, Ray put both of his hands over her breasts, and began playing with her nipples, making them erect. Mariah groaned into the collar of Ray's shirt, and pushed it open as soon as all the clasps were undone.

"I thought you wanted me naked?" Ray asked, still playing with Mariah's breasts.

"And I'll have you naked…" She replied.

Mariah pulled his shirt off, and began undoing his belt. Once his trousers were off, she leaned back against the arm of the sofa to take in the sight of Ray, who was now only wearing his boxers.

Ray leant down, too, and began trailing little butterfly kisses down Mariah's collarbone. He kissed down to her breasts, where he stopped for a moment to suck on her nipples, and play with them with his tongue, making Mariah groan again, and she began stroking his hair. Ray continued to trail kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel before carrying on until he got to her trousers.

"Time to take all this off," he grinned.

He undid the button and the zip, and pulled Mariah's trousers off, taking her underwear with it.

"I didn't take your underwear off at the same time," Mariah said, with a slight pout.

"Oh shush, they'll be off in a minute anyway," Ray said, giving her a kiss.

He trailed his hand down Mariah's stomach, making her quiver, and moved it further down until it was just reaching her womanhood. Mariah gulped, and gasped when his hand finally touched her, stroking her folds and making her wet with excitement.

"Crikey, 'Riah. You're getting really wet," Ray commented, moving two of his fingers in and out of her.

"Ah! Ray… More!" Mariah cried out when Ray rubbed against her g-spot with his fingers.

Ray chuckled, and took his fingers out of Mariah, earning a whimper from her. He quickly wandered to his travel bag, and took out a condom before taking his boxers off and making his way back to Mariah.

Mariah snatched the condom out of his hand, making Ray raise his eyebrows at her impatience. She quickly rolled the condom on him, and then laid back down, pulling Ray in towards her and kissing him.

Ray responded to the kiss, and climbed on top of Mariah, rubbing his erection against her folds, but not entering her. This earned him a cross between a moan and an angry growl from the pink-haired girl beneath him.

"Hang on, what if one of the others walk in?" Ray asked, looking at Mariah, who now had a pink tinge on her face.

"We carry on, but this is why we need to hurry!" Mariah replied, pulling Ray's hips in closer to hers.

She spread her legs as far as she could get them, and continued pulling Ray's hips in towards her. Ray leant down and kissed her neck. He held her hips, and slowly entered her. Mariah leaned her head back, and gasped.

When Ray was fully inside her, he adjusted his position so he could move easier, and Mariah wrapped her legs around him. Ray pulled out slowly, and then thrust back in quickly, working their pleasure to the maximum. Ray was soon panting heavily, and moving faster and faster.

"Oh, God, Ray!" Mariah practically screamed.

Ray begged to God that no one was walking past their room, because Mariah really was screaming with pleasure now. He'd forgotten she got so vocal during sex. He removed one of his hands from her hips, and began rubbing her clitoris in time with his thrusts, making her scream even louder, if possible. Mariah flung her arms around Ray's neck, and dug her nails into his back slightly.

"Ray… I-I… I'm going to… Ahhh!"

With the force of Mariah's orgasm clenching around him, Ray cried out Mariah's name and released himself. He knew he'd come quite a lot, and was just praying that the condom had held out.

As they both lay there panting, they looked at each other, unable to say or do anything but try and gather enough energy to move. Ray was the first to do that, puling out of Mariah, and moving to sit next to her. He took the condom off, and went to the bathroom to dispose of it. By the time he'd gotten back into the dressing room, Mariah already had her underwear on, and was in the process of putting her bra back on.

"What're you doing?" Ray asked, sitting back down beside her.

"Well, we're still in the dressing room, if you hadn't noticed, and our team mates are probably watching the match wondering where the Hell we are. We'd better show up," Mariah shrugged.

Realising she was right, Ray began to put his clothes back on, too. Once they were fully dressed, Mariah began sniffing.

"Why are you sniffing," Ray frowned.

"Because this room stinks of sex. And so do we," Mariah frowned.

"Nothing we can do about that, but put a load of deodorant on," Ray said, grabbing his and began spraying himself with it.

Mariah snatched up hers, and also began fumigating herself. Once they thought they didn't smell so badly of sex, the couple left the room hand in hand, and made their way up to the seats in the stadium.

"Where the Hell have you two been?" Lee asked, frowning at them both when they sat down.

"Got lost," Ray replied.

"How did you get lost? You know this place like the back of your hand," Kevin laughed.

"We just did," Ray said.

"What, and you just happened to lose your bearings, too, Mariah?" Lee asked, looking suspiciously at the couple.

"Yep," Mariah said with a big smile on her face.

"AANNNDDD THE WINNER ISSS, TALAAAAAA!"

"Nope," Mariah whispered in Ray's ear. "The winner is definitely me."

* * *

A/N: Do you know what makes me laugh? Half way through a lemon, I get bored and can't be arsed, and then I end up thinking "who needs sex anyway, dammit?!". But then I somehow find the energy to continue the lemon XD I am mad. I was gonna have Mariah announce at the end "No! I'm the winner because I got laid!", but then I thought "er, no". LOL. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews would be good! -hinthint-


End file.
